The Brain
"It's true, I am the last living Sith Lord in the universe today. But I assure you, there have been many before me. And there may come a time when the Sith Lords rise again. We just may be the keys to that, Nolan." -Darth Genious The Brain (Sith name Darth Genious, REAL name Revan Bane Sidious) (originally from Teen Titans) is an evil disembodied human brain, who leads an organization of villains called the Brotherhood of Evil. He, with the rest of his villains, were frozen solid years ago by the Teen Titans, but were rescued by Negatar Gnaa. The Brain made his first appearance at the end of Operation: DUTCHMAN with the other henchmen, and was the first one to be at Mt. Gnaa, waiting for the others. Stories He then appeared at the end of Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, watching the Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine replicas get defeated by the heroes. He, Ganon, and Eggman worked together to create these first three replicas. In The Great Galactic Race, he was the only of Gnaa's henchmen that didn't want to race. Instead, he sent his Brotherhood villains. When the race was finished, Brain told Lord Gnaa that his villains don't fail so easily, and he would punish them, but Gnaa said there was no need. In the one-shot "Meeting", Danika called The Brain, saying she could smooth talk Chad eventually. In the one-shot "The Path of Scar", when Scarlet Vargas was transformed into a cat girl, The Brain sent his Stormtroopers after her, and they were quickly killed. In the one-shot "Evil's Intent", The Brain saved Nolan York from some KND Troops, then recruited him to the Brotherhood of Evil, giving him a special wheelchair, packed with deadly weapons. Nolan was also paired with his partner, Danika. In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", The Brain ordered Danika and Nolan to go after Marine the Raccoon. After succeeding and relaxing on the beach, they were ordered by him to go after Kami Drilovsky. In Attitude Adjustment, The Brain told Lord Gnaa that he found one of the Firstborn Guardians, and that said Guardian was recruited in his villains. In the one-shot "Another Friend Lost", it was revealed The Brain sent his operative, Madame Rouge to run over Nolan's friend, Dillon with a bus, pretending to be a sorrowful bus driver. He and General Immortus were in a vision of Wesley Dodds' in "Ethics", where Immortus said the operative (implying Nolan York) failed, but Brain said he succeeded. The Brain was later with Negatar Gnaa when Gaul dragged Figure to his lair, saying that Figure succeeded. They then watched as the apes devoured Figure's flesh. In Final Preparations, The Brain was the main antagonist. He sent his minions to capture Lizzie, Ava, and various others. The main group and a few others snuck into his base and saved all their friends. In the end, The Brain retreated from his canister, which became a bomb, blowing up the whole base, but everyone escaped in time. Brain was then placed into a new canister, and was with the rest of Gnaa's legions at the end, where it was shown Brain recruited villains from other worlds into the BOE. Legend of the Eight Firstborn Throughout Firstborn's plot, The Brain has been trying harder to manipulate Nolan York and keep him as his apprentice on the Dark Side. He gave Nolan a small tour of the Hall of Sith on Planet Coruscant, giving him brief descriptions on a few Sith Lords, such as his father, Palpatine. He's kept Nolan's mind on painful subjects, such as metahuman racism, decommissioning, Corey's death, and lust for revenge. The Brain also seems to have some sort of goal involving Jirachi's power. He wishes to use Jirachi's spacebending powers to allow his villains to travel other dimensions and defeat the heroes who shunned them. It's quite possible he plans to repeat the same events as he did in the Teen Titans series, and wage an all-out war of heroes versus villains. Near the end of Nolan's story arc, he was able to complete all of these actions, but as he was nearing victory, Nolan miraculously decided to betray him. After he and the remaining heroes infiltrated the Final Brain, they rescued their friends and froze all of the Brotherhood villains. However, The Brain was secretly hiding in his control room, having a replica fill in for him. Nolan went up to face Brain alone in his control room to rescue his mother. After the first round, The Brain led Nolan to his mother, choking her with psychic. After seemingly killing her, Nolan was about to slay Brain, but his mother turned out to be alive. Nolan refused to kill Brain and wanted to let him die on his own. But that's when Brain led Nolan into the bathing room, where a pool of Dream Water filled his chemical bath, powered by Jirachi. The Brain used this water to transform into his younger self, Revan Bane Sidious. He danced excitedly at being brought back to life, then asked Nolan to join him again. Nolan refused, and the two challenged each other to one final battle. Revan brought them to the KND Convention Center to have their showdown, in which Nolan battled him with his Keyblade, Road to Dawn. As they battled, Revan later brought them to the top of Final Brain, in which they rolled down the tower and over the ledge. Nolan lost his wheelchair, but helped himself back on the ledge. When Revan Bane shot up to strike him, Nolan sliced his legs off. As Revan despaired, Nolan thought that this could be Revan's chance of joining KND again. Revan refused and attacked Nolan with Force Lightning. When Gwen and Doug arrived up to help him, Revan assaulted them with Force Lightning. However, the force of the lightning sparked life in Nolan's legs, and he was able to grab and throw Revan over the edge. After colliding with the ground, Revan looked up at the statue of Palpatine, crying about why he couldn't be the operative he wanted. The statue toppled over and crushed Revan underneath afterwards. thumb|300px|right|Theme of Darth Genious Relationships Monsieur Mallah Mallah is Brain's assistant ape. When Brain first made his very own intelligence potion, he tested it on a gorilla, making him smarter. From then on, Mallah served The Brain. Madame Rouge Madame Rouge is Brain's top spy, and one of his top operatives. She never really seems to go along with his plans. General Immortus Immortus is The Brain's top general. He commands Brain's Stormtrooper army. Nolan York Nolan is Brain's newly recruited apprentice. Brain secretly wants to be the first Sith Lord to have a perfect apprentice who isn't a psychic bender, and believe Nolan is that apprentice. He's watched Nolan for months and sensed his heart was full of anger, and used that anger to manipulate him. Lucinda Talzin Brain and Lucinda met at one point, and the two developed a few feelings for each other. They are both element benders who are each trying to turn a banished KND operative to the Dark Side. History The Brain was born on Coruscant as Sith Lord Palpatine's son, with an unknown mother. His real name was Revan Bane Sidious. Palpatine raised Revan to follow in his ways as the Sith, but deep down, Revan wanted to be his own person. He heard about the Kids Next Door and wanted to join them, but Palpatine tried to tell him that the Kids Next Door would never accept him because of his powers. Revan was able to join the Kids Next Door, and he and his sector became the best one. But one day, Revan fell in love with a girl named Kyla, but she was taken by a boy named Darian York. Angered, Revan used his power to attack Darian. Since then, operatives began to dislike him more and more. Finally, Revan decided to betray everyone and lured them up to Moonbase, where he had his father order an invasion against them all. Revan finally believed his father's words about the Kids Next Door's ways and continued on the path to the Dark Side, vowing to the Kids Next Door that he will have his own apprentice one day, whom will be the end of them all. Trivia The Brain was originally supposed to have Morgan Catherine as his apprentice until Nolan York came into the picture. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Benders Category:Crossover Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bosses Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Main Villains Category:Teen Titans Pictures Category:Psychicbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists